Still Alone
by PuccaPrincess
Summary: If nothing else he always had a secret place were he can truly reflect on things, what happens when he finds a certain someone invading his space?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long. I had so much going on in my life lately, the good news is that I am now in college and will be updating stories regularly from now on, so for those (if any) actually waited for this story thank you so much for your patience. I will also be coming out with a few new stories so without further a due I present to you _Still Alone._

This story will have some cursing but I will keep it tasteful.

"dialogue_"_

_thought._

He had always hated spring. All the flowers put his allergies into overdrive and the bright colors merely gave him a headache, but what he hated most were the people. The people of Sooga village were already ridiculously for no apparent reason but they seemed at least ten times worst during spring time. He didn't really mind the nature around him at the moment. He almost smiled as he walked through the secluded forest. A real forest at that, not like the bamboo one near the edge of the village.

The young Ninja Muttered to himself as he slowly made his way up the hillside. When he felt far enough from the village he swallowed his pride and openly limped. This however, only reminded him of his last encounter with _him_. He gritted his teeth as he sped up, just thinking of that bastard took him from slightly annoyed to totally pissed in zero seconds flat, why wouldn't that guy just give up. At this point he end their rivalry once and for all. The young ninja had moved so fast that he had reached the top of the hill before he knew He had been so caught up in his gloomy thoughts that he saw her before he heard her.

She sat with her back to him, wearing those unmistakeable red and black clothing, and odango hairstyle. Crying. In _his _secret spot! He took a moment to notice that she was really crying, sobbing was more like it, and not her usual "Why won't he love me" whining, it felt painful just listening to her. On any normal day his first thoughts when seeing her would be _Oh shit_, but right now he was having to bad a day and was too pissed at finding someone else in his secret spot.

"Hey!", he said without thinking. She quickly turned to look at him, eyes widening. "T-tobe, what are you doing here!".

Somewhere in his brain he knew he was being stupid but he didn,t really care at the moment. He didn't even bother to realize that, that was the first time he had actually even heard her speak.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, this is _my _spot!", He practically growled at her.

She stood up, wiping tears away and glaring at him. "_Your _spot, I don't think so this is my secret place!", it seemed she was trying to be her usual threatening self though her voice still quivered.

"That's impossible, I've been coming here for like ever, how come we've never run into each other!", Tobe all but shouted.

Pucca opened her mouth but hesitated, with things quiet even Tobe took a moment to think about it. How could they have both used the same spot without ever running into each other even once? He supposed that since they lived such different lives it was possible that they just never ran into each other in this particular spot.

He train of thought was broken when he noticed Pucca walking over to him. She stopped a mere two feet away and put her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at him. She pulled herself up to her full height but only came up to his chest, and for once he was glad for the time that passed and how it had changed them. Her tone was soft and menacing.

"It doesn't matter how this happened this is my spot and I'm not leaving.", with that she turned around walked back to her previous place and sat right back down in his spot.

_Alright two can play at that game. _"Neither am I", he stated calmly, Tobe strolled over and sat down a few feet away from her.

When the silence kicked in and he finally processed what just happened he could only think of what he should have thought in the first place.

_Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

He was honestly surprised that he was still alive.

This was pretty much all that was going through Tobe's mind at the moment. After all of his years of painful experiences with the devil disguised in buns he couldn't believe that he had challenged her over something so trivial as a piece of land.

Still, it was his one place of peace in this world and he was just pissed (and stupid) enough to fight her for it.

So here they were sitting in silence since they had first started this battle of endurance. They had both been sitting in the same spots since noon and now it was well past dinner time. The evil ninja was still baffled as to why she hadn't just beaten the crap out of him and been done with it. No matter though, now that he was battle that he had a chance of winning there was no chance that he was backing down.

The two sat in the awkward silence side by side less than three feet apart. _Another brilliant move_. He scoffed at himself thinking about how easy it would be for her to snap and go all ninja assassin on his ass.

The position did however give him the perfect vantage point to sneak glances at her from out of the corner of his eye. The only problem with this is that she apparently had the same idea.

This resulted in countless awkward moments of eyes meeting only to dart away after being caught.

_Were both just checking for signs of weakness._ He assured himself. _Just seeing when the other one is about to break._

Still, all the reasoning in the world couldn't take away the sheer weirdness of the whole situation. He simply didn't interact with her unless she was kicking his ass on Garu's behalf. Speaking of asswipe…

The young ninja was briefly reminded of why he has come to his secret hiding spot in the first place before a new thought occurred to him.

This place meant so much to him because it was the one place he could just be himself and let it all out, and even though he rarely resorted to coming here it was the only time that he let himself be really happy, or emo, or just any feeling at all.

_What if Pucca came here for the same reason? _

Tobe felt a small, but there nonetheless, unwanted pang of sympathy as he pondered over why his arch enemy's girlfriend was actually there.

It was so odd to see her cry like that, mostly because she was just so damn happy all the time. Sure he had seen other emotions besides the bubbly joy that he hated so much, mostly anger in his case.

Hell he was probably her biggest frustration save for Ring-ring. He held back a snort recalling how the two girls fought over that sleazy bastard in the past.

It was rare for anyone to see her so… depressed, Tobe racked his brain for anyone he knew that could have made her feel that way, but he couldn't remember seeing the last time Pucca had let someone affect her mood so profoundly, except…

"You're here because of that bastard Garu aren't you!?"

The delivery girl gave him a look of confusion and he froze realizing that he had voiced his thoughts.

His own voice sounded foreign to him as it cut through the silence, not because of what he said but how he had so carelessly blurted it out.

He was pissed and the other ninja in training all over again and he could hear it in his own voice, only this time he was pissed for someone else's sake.

Tobe silently cursed himself for even implying that he cared about the girl sitting next to him because he sure as hell didn't, but even now he had to admit to himself that if she wasn't such a damn stalker that she could do a hell of a lot better than Garu. Then again anyone could do better than that scumbag.

He nervously looked over to the girl he had just address waiting for the eminent beating.

Pucca lowered her head until her he couldn't see her eyes through her bangs, and to his horror, he thought that she was going to cry again until she looked up with an anger glare pointed in his direction.


End file.
